


Вопреки

by Nadis



Category: due South
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Established Relationship, M/M, Rating: NC17, Whipping, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadis/pseuds/Nadis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод. Бенни и Рэй пробуют кое-что новое. Предупреждение: BDSM</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вопреки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Spite Of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610) by [Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro). 



> Разрешение на перевод: получено

Он был одет в темно-серые брюки и светло-зеленую рубашку с аккуратно заправленными рукавами. Верхняя пуговица была расстегнута, открывая взгляду волосы на груди; на лице и ладонях выступил пот. Только бы хлыст не выскользнул из руки.  
       Фрейзер стоял на четвереньках, неловко расставив руки в стороны, упираясь в дощатый пол коленями. Скоро они начнут болеть.  
       Сложенная одежда Фрейзера лежала на стуле рядом с ним. Он слегка выгибался под ударами. Вся спина словно огнем горела. Рубцы набухали, вскоре появятся синяки. А вот крови не было. Рэй был осторожен.  
       Все это противоречило его натуре. Он никогда раньше ничем таким не занимался. Ему и сейчас не вполне верилось, что он делает это. Лицо Бенни сменило четырнадцать оттенков, прежде чем он смог попросить его.  
       Ему никогда не хотелось причинить Бенни боль.  
       Хотя нет, хотелось. Бенни постоянно доводил его до белого каления, и Рэю не раз мечталось, как он душит напарника.  
       Но ему никогда не хотелось причинить Бенни боль вот так. Им не владели ни гнев, ни даже маломальское раздражение. Он не понимал всего этого, чего так хотел Бенни. Он знал лишь, что тот хотел, нуждался в этом так сильно, что попросил вопреки смущению. Вопреки риску.  
       Когда Бенни умолял трахнуть его сильнее, Рэй так и сделал. Когда тот попросил приковать его к кровати наручниками, Рэй хмыкнул и повиновался. Он читал о таком. Он и понятия не имел, к чему это приведет. Но и представить себе не мог, что отказался бы, даже если бы знал. Это было классно — трахать Бенни без всяких там нежностей. Вколачиваться в него. Да и наручники...  
       Хлыст впился в ягодицу, помимо воли Рэя оставив на коже кровавый след.  
       У обоих вырвалось шипение, и Рэй опустил пульсирующую от усердного использования руку. Он весь взмок. И не знал, что делать дальше.  
       — Прошу тебя, Рэй, — выдохнул Бенни. Его руки задрожали от напряжения, а член, казалось, молил о прикосновении.  
       — Чего ты хочешь, Бенни? — хрипотца в голосе удивила его самого. Член встал, требуя внимания. Ему нравилось, когда Бенни его умолял. Очень нравилось.  
       — Прошу тебя, не останавливайся.  
       Хлыст снова засвистел в воздухе. Рэй направил удар ниже, чуть повыше яичек. Опасность нанести непоправимый вред опьяняла.  
       Бенни вскрикнул. До этой минуты он молчал, кусал губы, наверное. Сдерживался. Рэй больше не хотел, чтобы он сдерживался.  
       Рука продолжала машинально наносить удары, вновь и вновь рассекая сгустившийся воздух, так быстро, что он больше не слышал его, не слышал за криками Бенни. Он сосредоточился на своей задаче, на напряжении в члене, на звуках, издаваемых Бенни. Эти звуки так возбуждали, что ему стало стыдно.  
       И часть его хотела помучить Бенни еще больше за то, что тот вообще заставлял Рэя мучить его.   
       Бенни выкрикнул стоп-слово несмотря на то, что кончил, излившись на пол. Рэй выронил хлыст и бросился к нему, обнял, пытаясь не притрагиваться к месиву, в которое превратилась спина.  
       — Ты как?  
       По лицу Бенни струились слезы. Рэй погладил его по щеке, и на пальцах осталось несколько капелек. Его охватил страх. Что он наделал?  
       И тут Бенни обнял его с такой силой, что Рэй едва удержался на ногах. Бенни ткнулся лицом ему в шею и зашелся в рыданиях.  
       — Спасибо, Рэй. Огромное тебе спасибо...  
       — Тебе... понравилось? — Он погладил Бенни по волосам.  
       — О Рэй. Ты... — Бенни умолк, словно пытался сдержать слезы. — Ты себе даже не представляешь, как.  
       Рэй сглотнул.  
       — Это уж точно, не представляю.  
       Бенни отстранился и вытер лицо рукой. Рэй по-прежнему не размыкал объятий. Казалось, Бенни это нужно. И Рэю тоже.  
       — Я знаю, тебе было сложно. Но...  
       — В любое время, Бенни, — и Рэй понял, что обречен. — В любое время.  
         
        _Fin_


End file.
